


Can We Pretend?

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is in love with Emma after they've been secretly hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> For femslash100 - "let go"
> 
> I was listening to Halsey's "Is There Somewhere" and this kind of just happened. I don't actually think Emma would cheat on Regina if they were in a committed thing, but I left that up to the reader's interpretation. Perhaps they're not putting labels on it or whatever. I wanted to play with Elsa's innocence/unfamiliarity with the world without magic when it comes to sex in/out of relationships.

Elsa has never felt as sexy as she does when Emma works her skilled hands across her body. Every time, the other woman wastes no time in casting her blue dress to floor and pressing her mouth hungrily to hers. Before Elsa can even begin to talk about her day or how the motel clerk is probably growing suspicious, Emma has silenced her with those beautiful red lips. At that point, she loses the ability to speak.

When it is over, Emma is quick to slid back into her jeans. Before Elsa can protest, she has disappeared back into the night. Jealously, she imagines Emma rushing home to a dinner with Regina and Henry. The bed is the one witness to their secret and it also knows what Elsa has not told Emma. 

She hates herself for it, but she has fallen for Emma. That is why she keeps calling. Every time they meet, she pretends that Emma might love her too. It is easy when the lights are out and she feels the other woman worship her body. People don’t make love to friends. Elsa has never known a story like this that did not end happily. 

But, Emma is not from her world. Her tongue across Elsa’s ready body tells of a storied life populated by many lovers. It is easy not to listen when she’s screaming in pleasure, but in the sweaty aftermath, she knows that she needs to let go of Emma and let it go.


End file.
